Dreams
by Calm Soul
Summary: [TyHil] Hold fast to dreams. For when dreams go, life is a barren field. Frozen with snow.


_Disclaimer_: Yes. Beyblade does belong to me. Of course it does.

_Pairing_: Tyson x Hilary

_Warnings_: OOC, heavy kissage, light angst.

After scouring for some nice Beyblade fics (…and some not-so-nice fics) I've been rejuvenated. Yes, I did say in my AN of "Life Lessons" that I would probably not post anymore one-shots because I would be concentrating on IWD. I lied.

Actually, technically I was being truthful, because I am concentrating on IWD. Check my Profile for further details on that. The lines of the summary are from a poem called (what else?) "Dreams" by Langston Hughes.

* * *

_**Dreams**_

---

"I have dreams you know. I dream that I'm going to become the world's greatest Beyblader! That I'll win all the trophies, all the victories, and definitely all the fame. Yeah. Dragoon and I are heading places."

"Sounds boring."

"No it isn't! You're just jealous because you aren't going to be the best beyblader in the world! Everyone's going to be worshipping me!"

"Sure Tyson. You just keep on believing that. While you're at it, dream about a day when you won't show up late for class."

"Must you always put me down Hilary? And hey! I'm not _that_ late. Ms. Kincaid's just fine with it!"

"You mean she's _used_ to it."

"She's _fine_ with it."

"Used to it."

"Fine with it!"

"Used to it!"

"Fine with-"

In his dreams, their arguments never stop.

---

There's always red and blue in her dreams. Sometimes the red is like fire, sometimes its blood, and occasionally it's blended into the blue and her dreams are all of meshed purple shades (purple and lilac). The blue is always changing, and at times it changes right in her dreams. There are blue shapes and words she doesn't understand in her dreams.

In her dreams there is only one thing constant, and that is histories of shadows and light that hide behind dark brown eyes. Now and then, the dreams are full of darkness and the eyes blend right in, almost unseen. She has dreams of light, in which the eyes stand out of the most.

Just like Hilary can't put a name to the face, she can't put the eyes to the person.

She dreams of them every night.

---

He thinks about family a lot. Most of the time it's just thoughts about his childhood with his mom and dad before they left. Nowadays it's his grandpa hitting his kendo stick against his head which he remembers with pain, or Hiro's voice, telling his younger brother things he's not going to learn from anyone else.

"Blood is overrated Tyson. Lines are what define a real family."

The next day, Hilary is gripping the end of the stadium's benches so tightly her knuckles are transparent, and he has to (not want to) drape his jacket over her shoulders to warm her.

"Sorry," she says to his shoulder. "I'm just nervous I suppose."

"I am too," Tyson tells her, only he's not, because suddenly he gets what Hiro was saying. Tyson is indeed a very simple man and he really doesn't understand a lot of things, but even he gets something that is right in front of him.

Hilary is made of lines. Jacket, hair, clothes, skin has stretched out boundaries all over her and it's like there's no end to them. There are more lines than the things between them. Hilary is clutching his jacket so tightly that _it's_ gone transparent.

If Tyson asked, "Are you part of the Beyblade family Hilary?"

Then she would have said in a sarcastic voice, "Duh. We're all one happy family of course."

And Tyson would chuckle and snort. "Whatever you say."

After that, Hilary would lean towards him, and he'd probably go a little silent once he'd catch her darker than normal eyes. "Am I part of your family Tyson?"

Then he **woke up** to Hilary's fingers shaking him rather vigorously, his jacket still on her shoulders. "Tyson, wake up! You're up next!"

He yawns, stands up, exchanges a few mocking words with his brunette companion, exchanges a few cocky words with his opponent, chalks up another victory, and goes back to the bench.

She's still wearing the jacket. "Oh, sorry, do you want it back?"

"Nah, keep it on. It's fine." He wonders when he started getting jealous of some stupid red jacket.

Hilary smiles at him, Tyson thinks, '_the minute it was all she was holding onto_' and he couldn't see any lines.

---

They clash, that's the first thing she notices about them. In every Beyblade battle she's seen so far, Tyson's battles are the ones where they clash _the most_. She doesn't know whether it's his bitbeast, his beyblade, or just himself, but Tyson always creates havoc when he lets go of his rip cord.

Tyson is not one for the defense, and usually attacks heads on. And usually, his opponent crashes into him. They battle, they fight, they rough the whole area up, and Hilary doesn't like to admit it to herself but a tiny (very tiny) part of her gets worried every time Tyson steps onto the battlefield and she goes, '_Let him be okay let him be okay pleasepleaseplease._'

Sometimes Hilary can't repress it, and when Tyson manages to win another tournament she hugs him fiercely with happy tears in her eyes. A move such as this raises a few eyebrows and news reporters.

Yet she hasn't regretted a single hug she's given to him because-

"You're a real friend Hilary."

He hugs her back.

They fit, that's the first thing she notices about them. Where he is all rough skin and light hearted she's sharp angles and heavy minded. She's smooth where he's rough though it really doesn't make a difference at all when they hug. Either way, her knees buckle even though it's just a **hug**.

Hilary is not one to be subtle, and usually prefers to be as blunt as possible. Until Tyson fits his face into the crook of her shoulder and she's wrapping her arms around his torso so hard she can't hear herself breathe.

He makes her short of breath.

---

Tyson yawns as he leans against the dojo walls. Grandpa had left momentarily to go see Mr. Dickinson for something or the other, while Kenny and Daichi hadn't shown up yet, telling him they would both be late because Kenny was going to "rewire and reprogram" some of Daichi's beyblade parts.

So it was just him. And where was Hilary?

"Hey Tyson, sorry I'm late. My mom kept me a little longer than usual." Hilary rolls her eyes and sits close to him. Not close enough.

He shrugs lazily and flicks his eye to his face. Then freezes.

"Tyson," utters Hilary who is wearing red earrings and heated ruby eyes. "I think you're a really good friend."

**Oh, wow** and she was pushing him against the walls so hard he could feel every bit of wood against his back. She pretty much helps him ignore it though, as she presses chapped lips against his own. He concentrates instead, on how Hilary isn't much of an enthusiastic kisser, but makes up for it with her skill. For him, it's quite the other way around. They fit.

She takes her time molding and pressing lips against him, and by the time they're both gasping for breath he isn't sure whether he's on fire or drowning. Tyson gets one little breath before Hilary's back onto him. Really, he'd like it if she did this more than actual talking.

Almost forcefully, she's pried his lips apart and, almost like a cliché, a tiny electric shock makes him curl his toes. Though he's not sure when it happened, his arms found their way around her way, while hers are at the back of his neck. On fire or drowning, he likes this.

"Tyson. Tyson. Tyson." She says his name over and over every single time their lips are apart. It's as if she only has time to say just his name, before she yanks him back into a kiss again and again, oh _wow_.

He gasps. "Hilary I-"

He wakes up.

---

There was a time, somewhere between the before Daichi came and Tyson's three teammates left, that it was just the three of them. Just Tyson, Kenny, and her. For a week, they were all they had.

One time, Kenny hadn't been able to meet her and Tyson at the dojo because of some reason that both of them had forgotten. When it was just the two of them, there was nothing left besides arguments. Not that time however.

Tyson had probably been unnerved by the fact that Kenny's presence wasn't beside him as usual, or perhaps it might've been the fact that Ray, Max, and Kai weren't there either. For some reason, he had talked to her. About certain things they hadn't ever talked about.

"Hilary, have you ever thought about the. The future?"

"Yeah, now and then I suppose."

"What do you want to be when you grow up?"

At the time, she hadn't realized how odd a question like that was coming from Tyson. She still doesn't know why he had asked her that. "I don't really know. Probably something like a teacher or even a doctor."

"Oh."

"Yeah."

"In the future, do you ever think of leaving Bakuten?"

"I-Why? Are you leaving Tyson?"

"Never."

"Then neither am I."

There was a time, somewhere between before Kenny came and she had to leave for her house, that it was just the two of them. Just Tyson and her. For a few seconds, she was sure that she was all he had.

Sometimes Hilary dreams about that meeting. Every time she dreams about it though, something always changes. Either Kenny arrives early, either he arrives later, sometimes Max or Ray make a surprise visit, sometimes even Kai is there. One time, _Kane_ had arrived earlier and he chattered on and on and on and she and Tyson couldn't get a word edgewise.

Tyson was always there though, and so was she. They never changed.

---

"Do you have a lot of dreams?"

"I guess so."

"Like…how many dreams?"

"Oh, I wouldn't know. Never counted."

"What do you dream about?"

You. "Usually I dream about getting the title of 'World's Greatest Beyblader'! Ooh, and there was this one time when I was eating this entire buffet of food! Oh man, there were sandwiches and-"

"I think I get the idea."

"It was yummy."

"I imagine so." I dream about you too.

I never knew. I do now. "It was such a great dream too."

---

Hilary is dreaming again.

This time, her dream is all purple, meaning that the reds and the blues have meshed together again. Except that she can also see bits of pieces of red and blue, so that's different.

Eyes. Two dark brown eyes. Except that she can see…lines. Lines shooting out of the eyes and extending down and going up and. They're curling around each other, forming shapes.

She sees long hair with bangs tied into a ponytail. A red jacket. Gray pants. A yellow shirt. Dirty shoes. And a lighthearted face. A very familiar face.

Hilary knew who she was dreaming about.

And she knew she'd never stop dreaming.

---

She was avoiding him. Or maybe he was avoiding her. Either way, things had been awkward. This was strange, because things hadn't been awkward between them since their last big horrible fight. They would argue and yell, but it was never awkward.

It was just that every time he closed his eyes he was reminded of certain dreams in which Hilary was wearing red earring and darker than normal eyes. Every single time he closed his eyes, he could almost _feel_ them.

Their friends feel the tension. And mistake it for anger.

"Look, I know that you and Hilary like to fight for some reason that I can't figure out. The point is that, the both of you are hurt. I don't really know what you two were fighting about, but one of you have to apologize," says Kenny.

Of course he would be the first to try to help. He'd been there from the very start and he'd go onto the very end. Tyson could count on him for advice, even when his advice was completely pointless.

Because he had no idea what he would be apologizing about.

"You and the old hag need to get a move on! I don't know if it's your weird and icky hormones or somethin' but you gotta smooth things out if we're gonna win the next tournament!"

Daichi was (surprisingly) the closest to the truth. Except, he was pretty sure that he was the only one with the hormones.

Ray says things like, "Tyson, just give Hilary some time. Even though you nor her won't tell me what's going on, I can obviously tell this is something that needs its space."

Tyson eats three bowls of ramen and considers calling Ray the 'Mother Hen' of the group later. He dismisses the notion though, because he does not have a Death Wish.

"Aw, don't worry Ty! Hilary's just being a girl. I'm sure that once she's over that Time of the Month thing, you guys will bounce back!"

Max the simpleton. He wishes it were just like those days when **he** was the simpleton instead and Max was just hyper.

Kai says, "………"

He knew there was a reason he still called the lump of ice one of his best friends. Because you could always count on Kai to say the right thing.

---

She closes her eyes even though that's so ironic and useless because all she sees is eyes, eyes, _eyes_. Only not, because she can also see who those eyes belong to, who they've always belonged to. Hilary hates her subconscious.

Her friends tried to help, and honestly they would have been very helpful, if not for the fact that even she and Tyson had no idea why they couldn't look each other in the eye. Oh, Hilary knew why she couldn't. She just didn't know about Tyson.

Surprisingly, it was his Grandpa that gave Hilary some real answers.

"What's a dream Mr. Granger?"

"Something that your subconscious really, really, really wants."

Except that she would have been **much** happier with any other answer.

"It's funny. My old boy's been having weird dreams himself. Keeps tossing and turning more than usual. Don't really think they're nightmares though. Rather, he seems to be enjoying them." He winks at her. "Been saying your name in his sleep too."

"…Oh."

---

He's a very enthusiastic kisser, and certainly doesn't like to waste his time. Holding her hips very tightly and pressing against her in ways she isn't sure she can handle, they are both attacking with fervor.

Tyson pulls apart for a second and rests his forehead against hers; both of them are slightly out of breath.

"I dream about you Hilary," is a zealous whisper he gives her.

Then she wakes up and thinks, '_…Oh._'

---

"Am I in your dreams?"

"Every single one."

---

Tyson chokes; because he is imagining things and there was no way, just no way that this was happening, yes absolutely no way,and any minute now he is going to wake up and-

"What do you think?" Hilary asks with a glint in her eye. "Like the earrings?"

He's leaning against the dojo wall (just like in his dreams) and she's sitting next to too close for comfort (not like his dreams). The only thing is that **everyone** else is there with them, and this will all probably end up in a very embarrassing situation.

Right now though, she's still staring at him with that scary glint in her eye. And wearing the exact earrings in those dreams. "I really don't know if they're my color though," Hilary says almost thoughtfully, and reaches up to her ears to twist them around right in _front_ of him.

Tyson finds his voice. "Trust me, they're your color."

She grins (not smiles) at him, and they don't get much farther than that.

"I'm going to have nightmares about this for weeks," announces Daichi very loudly, and Kenny silently agrees with him. Ray and Max knock their heads together and silently go 'aww' at the blatant make-out session.

Kai is not saying anything; he's already asleep.

---

"I have dreams you know. I dream that I'm going to become the world's greatest Beyblader! That I'll win all the trophies, all the victories, and definitely all the fame. Yeah. Dragoon and I are heading places."

"Follow your dreams Tyson."

"Yeah. Yeah, I will. And, I'd um, really like it if you'd follow my dreams with me."

"That depends. Am I going to have to start arriving late for class too?"

"Only if you arrive late with me."

---

:_cringe_: Don't get me wrong, I really like how I wrote this fic, because of its constant back-and-forth movement between humor and lighthearted-stuff, but I have no idea why all of Hilary's scenes are so short. Gah. I've placed this under the rating of PG (K plus) because I think it's way too light for PG-13. Yeah, some of the readers might be under the pretense that Tyson's and Hilary's dreams are not-so-innocent, but they really are.

Anyway, drop me a review if you want. I'm going to post IWD's next chapter by Sunday, which might be Monday or Saturday for some of you people who are in different time zones.


End file.
